inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9 (Revolution): Isamu's Training
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 9 (Revolution): Isamu's Training "Koi!" Isamu said, stretching his hands out, ready to catch the ball. "You wanted me to teach you, right, Sato?" Kai asked. He wanted to make sure that Isamu wasn't trying to be a fool or trying to be cool for his stupid brother. "Onegashimasu!" He said earnestly. Kai eyed him, and in the corner of his eye he saw Jun puffing. Of course he wouldn't like the idea. "I'm going to teach him just to make Jun feel bad." He said, smirking. "Alright, then, Sato! Here I come!" "Bring it on!" Kai snapped his fingers then. "Time and Space!" Then the same thing happened, and once again hit Isamu in the face and in to the goal. "Ow..." Isamu groaned, getting up once again. Commentator: And it's in! Wow! Time and Space is truly a fantastic hissatsu technique!! Now the score is 0-3!!! Can Universe Eleven turn this around?! "I'm going to beat you senseless with my Time and Space!" Kai said happily. "Nii-chan! If you keep going at this pace, y-you...!" "It's alright, Jun! I need to be able to be quick enough against these guys! If I can, then we can beat P Eleven!" "I guess so... but what if you get injured during this practice match?! Wouldn't it have all been for nothing?" Jun asked, worriedly. "Jun, please, believe in your older brother!" "O-okay... whatever you say, nii-chan." Then Jun walked away, glaring at Kai, hoping he doesn't actually beat his brother senseless. "One more time, please!" "You asked for it! Time and Space!" Then Isamu said, "This time, I will surely...!" Then he closed his eyes, and formed the hissatsu technique. Kai's eyes lit up. "DEATHHH HANDDOOO!!!!!" Isamu yelled. The flames flared, and he punched the ball, and when it looked like he had defeated Kai, it did the opposite. It flew into the goal instead. Commentator: Kai's Time and Space is unstoppable! It is now 0-4!!!!! "Captain can't go on like this anymore!" Yu said, worrying about Isamu. "He'll be alright, Yu. He wants to practice more." Hideyoshi assured, although he is also somewhat worried about him. "One more time!" Isamu said. "Are you sure you want to keep going at it, Sato? You're never going to get it!" "Don't mess around! Hurry up and do it!" "So eager... fine. I won't stop until you are satisfied!" "Just what I wanted!" "Time and Space!" "DEAATHHH HANDDDOOO!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!" Isamu was yet again lying on the ground. "What am I doing wrong?!" "Nothing, you're just not fast enough. You obviously need to train your reflexes. I'm done playing with you." "W-wait! Please!" Kai turned to him. "If you want to face me properly and not get beat up countless times, train your freaking reflexes first, damn it!" He said. Then he announced, "Coach, we're done playing with these guys. Practice match is over. Is that alright?" Commentator: Kai just called off the practice match! What's going on?! Is this a forfeit?! "Hell no this isn't, you stupid commentator!" Kai barked. "I'm just being nice you old fart!" The commentator was speechless for once. "Hmph. Well, that's that. We're calling this off, Coach." The coach nodded at Coach Miyazaki. Coach Miyazaki said, "This is enough for now. Thank you for the cooperation." "Wait! Coach! Please!" Isamu said, running up to him. "I still didn't get it yet! I haven't beaten Time and Space yet! Please!" "Sato, if you really, really want to beat me, then go train your reflexes first!" Kai said, scowling at him. "It's as he said, Sato." Coach Miyazaki said, agreeing. "Fine, where can I train for my reflexes?!" Isamu asked eagerly. Coach Miyazaki laughed then. He loved this student. He loved his attitude. "There is one at this facility." "This facility?!" "Yes." "But won't it go berserk again?!" Hideyoshi asked. "No. I've looked into it." "You'd better be right." Coach Miyazaki smiled. "Do you really have the determination to defeat P Eleven and at the same time win the Internationals?" "Yes, sir! I have the resolve to do so!" "Then, show me." "Yes, sir!" Isamu said gladly. Preview of Episode 10 (Revolution): One More Time I'm Isamu Sato, and even after all the hard work I've put into, I still couldn't stop Time and Space with my Death Hand. Kai has tried to train me to catch his Time and Space, but I couldn't do it. Therefore, Kai has called off the practice match. Now, Coach Miyazaki has told me that I could continue to train my reflexes in P Eleven's training facility. Rest assured, nothing more will be going berserk. I need to find a way to become faster! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! One More Time!